


A Spring Day

by star_shipper19



Series: Uncle Sirius [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animagus Bestiality, Boypussy, Extremely Underage, Knotting, M/M, Rape/Non-con for underage elements, Uncle/Nephew Incest, beastiality, too young to consent, tw: child abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:01:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29763480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/star_shipper19/pseuds/star_shipper19
Summary: When they reached the thick, towering willow tree at the edge of the property, Harry stopped, his breath coming in pants, partly from the exertion, and partly from anticipation.*Set in the Weekends with Uncle Sirius fic, but can be read separately**DISCLAIMER: This is purely FICTIONAL; please read the TAGS*
Relationships: Harry Potter/Padfoot, Harry Potter/Sirius Black
Series: Uncle Sirius [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2187525
Comments: 17
Kudos: 212





	A Spring Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I hope you're all doing well. 
> 
> Note: This is entirely FICTIONAL and I do not condone these acts in any way. I hope you enjoy!

Harry giggled as Padfoot chased him around the yard, his high pitched squeals and shrieks echoing in the quaint backyard. The animagus in question snapped his jaws playfully, missing the running toddler by a few inches. 

It was a beautiful spring morning and the sun shone brilliantly overhead, the soft light warming their skin and urging them to run more, run faster. The pair spent carefree hours chasing each other, feet and paws tangling into each other every so often. 

When they reached the thick, towering willow tree at the edge of the property, Harry stopped, his breath coming in pants, partly from the exertion, and partly from anticipation. 

He checked back toward the house to make sure that Uncle Sirius' house elf wasn't watching before he urged Padfoot to hide behind the tree with him. A nervous giggle escaped him. This was the first time they did this, but Uncle Sirius had told him it was okay, so it probably was. 

Padfoot nudged his thigh with a whine and Harry batted him away before shimmying his shorts off and turning onto his hands and knees, his legs spreading just like Uncle Sirius had taught him. He had just settled in when the big black dog was on him, his long tongue licking at Harry's tiny pussy. 

" _Oh_ ," he breathed, letting his legs fall open further. Padfoot's tongue was laving gently at him, licking lovingly at the wrinkled pucker and back down to his slit, lulling Harry into a relaxed state. The canine's long tongue lapped at the child's round cheeks, a soft snort escaping him when Harry pressed back, trying to redirect his efforts to his cunny. 

Padfoot obliged, sucking as best as he could on Harry's tiny boycunt, teasing the tip of his tongue into the greedy hole. He could hear Harry's whines loud and clear. 

_Little slut_ , he thought fondly to himself before pressing up, forcefully burying his tongue into him now, the rough muscle forcing its way into Harry's cunt. He was settled in now, body lying flat as his snout forced its way deeper into Harry, lubing up the hole for what was sure to come. 

It was too much for Harry - Padfoot's tongue was long and rough and unrelenting, and Harry tried to pull away a bit, trying to remove the dog's tongue from his hole. He didn't get very far before Padfoot was growling and shuffling forward, burying his tongue in deeper. 

Harry forced himself to fall lax, pants coming out harshly now as he was forced to endure the almost painful pleasure. It lasted what seemed like hours, Padfoot licking over his hole, his cheeks, _into_ his hole but finally, the hulking canine was nipping at Harry's pussy, teeth just grazing the reddened skin. 

Harry huffed in excitement. His cunt was throbbing now, and he knew what that little nip meant. 

He'd seen Padfoot's cock before - it was long and angry and had a little bulb at the base that got bigger when Padfoot got _really_ happy. It had scared him at first, but his godfather had told him it'd feel good inside him, just like when he raped him. 

Above him, Padfoot growled lowly, drool accumulating as he watched his godson's cunt clench in anticipation. He wanted nothing more than to bury his snout there again, lick into that deliciously tight hole until Harry was crying with it. 

But his cock was throbbing, so he shuffled closer, his paws caging in the boy's waist. It took a few seconds and Harry's help before Padfoot's cock was sinking into Harry's tight hole, the muscle being swallowed up greedily by the boy. 

" _Oh_ ," Harry whimpered, falling forward as every inch was shoved into him at once. It felt thinner and longer than Uncle Sirius' cock, reaching somewhere deep in his tummy. 

He grabbed helplessly onto the grass and stones while Padfoot's cock drove into his cunt wildly, his pussy's juices dribbling down and making the squelching sounds much more lewd. 

Tears gathered in his eyes at the speed and brutality of the thrusts, but that didn't stop him from leaning into it. His uncle had been right - it felt just as good as when Uncle Sirius raped his cunny. 

"More, more _please_ ," he cried, tilting his hips up to better suit the animal behind him. 

He clenched around Padfoot's cock, mewling when he felt it grow thicker with every thrust. Harry scrabbled to grip onto something, the thrusts shoving his forward as the dog used his pussy, every thrust sending a shockwave of pleasure through him. 

Feeling his release coming, he cried out as Padfoot forced his swollen cock in once more, pushing him over the edge. 

When he came down, he paused, realizing that something felt different between his legs. It felt like someone was shoving a ball into his pussy. 

He couldn't speak as Padfoot kept fucking him, forcing Harry's sensitive walls to stretch even as his cock seemed to grow and grow and grow. It was strange, but it didn't stop him for letting his body fall lax, letting Padfoot use him. 

He was sensitive, but it felt _good_. 

Harry let out a few little whimpers, tears falling as Padfoot used him like a toy. He tried to swallow with a dry throat, but his thirst was quickly forgotten when he felt a warm heat inside him. 

The spreading heat in his cunt made Harry's pussy clench, making Padfoot whine behind him, his tongue lolling out to lick at Harry's neck. 

When the ball between his thighs finally went down, Harry could feel a gush of slick leave him, dripping down his used cunt and sore thighs. Not able to keep himself up any longer, he fell flat onto the grassy surface below him. 

His cunt was throbbing and sore, but he felt amazing. 

A tongue lapping at his used entrance made his start, but he relaxed when he realized it was Padfoot cleaning up his mess. He giggled at the feeling of fur between his legs but the sound quickly turned into a gasp as Padfoot dragged his tongue over Harry's clit. 

The animagus was getting excited again, he could tell. A sharp nip to his left thigh had him huffing, but he knew better than to deny Padfoot (or Uncle Sirius for that matter). 

He sighed contentedly and spread his legs, letting Padfoot bury his snout in Harry's cunt again. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested by a few people and I'm a little unsure of it so it may be deleted. Thanks for reading! Feel free to leave comments/kudos


End file.
